The Way You Are
by skysplits19
Summary: When Shingyouji struggle with his weight issues, along with the fear of being left by Misu, will it be a success or will things would turn to worse. Simple MisuxShin oneshot.


**Author's Note**Hyahho~i ( ´θ｀)ノ well I suddenly miss doing a one-shot so since Sunday is at least my free day I come up with writing again. (Though my mind is still filled with things about my thesis." I was inspired to think about this because I become bulimic myself this past few days I did like rush diet and I ended throwing up everyhting I ate by I think I am fine now. The doctors in that hospital seems to know me now ^^. In advance I do apologize for some errors here. It has been a long time since I write a one-shot again and for the latest tsory I am doing sorry it's not yet finish though I was planning to go back to active writing after I graduate which is 2 months from now ^^.

**I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI OR THE PAIR JUST THE STORYLINE ENJOY!**

* * *

"NO Way!" Shingyouji surprisingly exclaimed when he tried his pants; he tried to jump up and down trying to close it. Finally after exerting all his effort he was able to zip it. Shingyouji sigh in relief. He hurriedly picked up his stuff and went to the greenhouse where Hayama-san is waiting for him.

"Hayama-san." Shingyouji said while trying to catch his breath.

"Shingyouji-kun, I thought you won't come here." Takumi told him.

"I am sorry, I was having a hard time fitting my pants, I think I gain weight during summer MOU this is bad. What if Arata-san left me?" Shingyouji worriedly ask his senpai.

"That's impossible! I don't think Misu would leave you just because of that." Hayama laugh at his kouhai's silliness.

"But, I am just worried you know I can never be like Sagara-senpai, he really has good figure, what if Arata-san realize that I am not that perfect guy, I am afraid he would leave me just because of that." Said Shingyouji.

"Silly guy! You know what let's just grab something before going to class."

"I am agonizing here about food and you are inviting to eat something."

"Because we need to it, okay let's go!" Takumi grabbed Shingyouji's hand and dragged him to the cafeteria. Since his senpai told him that it will be his treat he does not have the heart to say NO and both of them had enjoyed their food.

After some hour, he already head to his class, after his lessons he excitedly went to the council room to see Misu.

"Arata-san!" happily greeted the older man.

"Try not to make a noise." Misu told him with his eyes fixed on the papers he is reading.

"O-okay sorry."

While Shingyouji is sitting in his usual chair, Ooji who was Shingyouji seem-to-be rival for Misu arrive. The young man knows his presence in the room is not welcome by Ooji especially with Misu always asking him to go out when he is with him.

"I'm done, Shimada-sensei already sign this papers." Ooji bitterly said to Misu.

"That's good, I have papers here needed by Matsumoto-sensei and by the way here's the key to the other room, they need someone there so I hope that you can be there to help them."

Ooji frowned and walked away Shingyouji who no longer want to have any feud with him followed him outside.

"Anou Ooji-senpai I…."

"Look, you know we don't enjoy each other's company but, what can I do Misu likes you guess I'll admit my defeat i better go ahead and give this to Matsumoto-sensei"

"Thank you Ooji-senpai."

"By the way your pants."

"Huh?" SHingyouji was surprise and to see it unbutton again as he tried to close it. Ooji had informed thay maybe he gain some wight and SHingyouji frustatingly deny about it and he just leave him alone.

_This is bad, I will make sure to lose weight again. I don't want for Arata-san to say I'm fat. I'll make sure I won't be defeated with my goal!_

Since that day, he decided to just eat at least one apple or vegetables but afterwards he would no longer eat anything during lunch and for the first time he had declined Takumi's invitation when he asked him for lunch, he had done this for almost 2 weeks, to the point that when he eat something heavy he would force to throw it up.

Misu almost noticed the young man's sudden change; he can't help but worry though. He seems to see that the young man's health seems to be deteriorating.

"Shingyouji are you skipping meals?"

"Eh?"

"You did not have your lunch again. You always told me not to overwork myself and here you are seems to be neglecting yourself." Said Misu

"No I am not!" denied Shingyouji. "I am just trying to cut what I am eating."

"Yeah like eating almost nothing at all."

"I am just trying to get my weight back that's all. After all if you haven't notice I feel like I gain much after going back here at school." answered Shingyouji.

"You that won't change anything even though you're fat." Misu replied to him.

"Arata-san so you're telling I am fat!" Shingyouji angrily told him storming out of the council room.

Misu was puzzled seeing the young man upset, wondering if he said something wrong. But since he is too busy with council works he decided to just continue what he is doing and maybe by tomorrow he'll just talk with him properly.

At his dorm room, Shingyouji looks at himself in the mirror. He really did take Misu's word by heart. He should be happy that Misu tell him that but saying the word fat had really offended him and this made him more decide to continue his diet.

Shingyouji attended his kendo practice, where everyone noticed that he is not his usual self. During their sparring time he almost fainted good thing his partner was able to catch him. He was advice to get some rest and was force to watch them as he is sit down along with his teammates. Afterwards he was confronted by their captain and he was advised tommorow will be their competition and he need to pull himself up or he would be force to just watch across the bench. He apologized and told him that what happened will not occur again.

However he still continues the way he is eating even, Takumi and Toshihisa are both worried for him.

"Seriously, you need to eat a proper meal, the competition is tomorrow, you need food for strength," Takumi told him as he no longer want what Shingyouji is doing to his self.

"Takumi is right Shingyouji, if you keep on doing that, you'll be worse than Misu." Toshihisa agreed on what his friend had said.

"I know what I am doing okay? I appreciate your concern but, I can no longer stop this." Shingyouji told them while poking on his broccoli.

"This has been going for almost weeks now, I think Misu should give you a good talking about this." Said Takumi.

"He knew and he is now my motivation that's why I am still doing this after he called me fat."

"Ok? Well I hope Gii is like that but that guy he just can't stop eating." Commented his senpai.

"But it looks like he doesn't eat that much, I mean he looks healthy to me." Toshihisa remarked.

"Yeah, sometimes that made me curious where his food goes after he eats, I am amazed as well."

"Look if you're like encouraging me to eat something that won't work I am doing this. Besides I also noticed that I gain weight have you ever feel frustrated when you try your clothes and you realize it would no longer fit you? I had and after the guy you love told that nothing won't change even if I got you know FAT, that's not encouraging that's upsetting." Said Shingyouji.

"So that's why Misu said you seem to be upset."

"See? I don't have that looks like Sagara-senpai, at least I make it up with my body right? Or else he might really leave me."

"What? That's so shallow at all; Misu is not that type of guy who would think that way." Takumi objected to his kouhai's statement.

"You'll never understand." Shingyouji told them as he just walked out of the cafeteria, tired of their conversation.

As he went into the restroom he enter one of the cubicle and tried gagging up but he was caught by Misu who had noticed him when he went inside there.

"What are you doing?" Misu asked him.

"Nothing."

"Look I think you got offended with what I said but I would suggest you to stop that."

"What do you know? You can't just tell me what to do or what I should not do."

"Look I don't know what made you started do that but let me tell you something I have a second cousin he was a college wrestler, he tried to do those thing to drop weight and he ended up almost dying." Misu told him which shocked the young man.

"I know what I am doing, you should be concern of your own health Arata-san and I am not like him."

"You really are a hard headed guy aren't you; listen here if you continue what you're doing you'll be worse than my cousin or even worse than me… And besides I don't want to kiss a guy who's got puke on his breath." Misu walked away before Shingyouji can even stop him.

Shingyouji tries to reassures himself but he started crying while he looks into the mirror. The day had finally arrive and the completion is starting he saw his friends Takumi, Gii, Akaike and especially Misu are all there to watch the completion but he feels like having a cold feet.

Their team captain called them and wish each other's luck, but the young man is having a cold feet and he seems to be nervous as all the sets are almost done Shingyouji is finally called along with his opponent as they are both getting ready. He feels like his visions are getting blurry and everything seems to be spinning around. But he tried to ignore it and as they are now about to start he unexpectedly collapse.

Everyone was almost worried Misu hurriedly walk towards the young man and carried him in the infirmary. The doctor had told him that he could have fainted due skipping meals, Misu thank the school nurse as he left he just stay beside the young man holding his hand.

_You really are stupid, who could have thought I will be worry to death. Seriously who could have thought you're this weak_." Misu thought to himself hoping for Shingyouji to wake up. After some hours as he noticed it was almost curfew he return to his room where Takumi is waiting for him who seems to be concern about Shingyouji's health.

"Anou Misu-kun how's Shingyouji?" Takumi worriedly ask him.

"Still sleeping as I have left him."

"I did not expect it could be this worse, how can Shingyouji ended up like that." Takumi said while fixing his own bed.

"That guy." Misu commented.

"Poor Shingyouji-kun." Sighed Takumi.

As his roommate turned off his lampshade Misu can't still sleep he was sick worried of the young man, he did not expect how vulnerable Shingyouji was. What he just makes sure is by tomorrow he will go back and bring some proper food for the young man to eat.

The room seems to be quiet, Shingyouji feels comfortable and warm in the infirmary bed he had finally wake up. He was surprise when he see Misu sitting beside him.

"You're awake now, how are you feeling?" Misu asked him.

"Better than I deserve." He mumbled.

"How long am I asleep?"

"Almost a day, I thought you'll never wake up at all."

"I am sorry if I make you worried." Shingyouji said apologetically lowering his head.

Misu stand up, bring him food that he bought from the cafeteria, he was surprised and looks confused which food he should take first.

"You need to eat, that's why you were so ill honesty Shingyouji sometimes I don't know if you are still thinking properly." Misu said shaking his head, in reaction to what the young man had done.

"Are you going to continue scolding me?" Shingyouji asked him in a worried tone.

"Is that what I'm doing?"

"I think so." Shingyouji replied back.

"You're lucky I'm just scolding you."

"What do you mean Arata-san?"

"You didn't eat, you put yourself at risk." He closed his eyes, dread etched on his face, he shudders slightly. When he opened his eyes he glared at the young man. "I hate to think what could have happened to you.

Shingyouji flushed a little upon hearing this from Misu as he sit down and start to check what food the older man brought he looked at Misu.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I got a selection of food from the cafeteria." He gave him a crooked, apologetic smile.

"That's very profligate of you." He murmured, bewildered by his choice thought he admitting he is really hungry after all that crazy diet he had done.

"Yes it is." Answered Misu.

As the young man opt for the bread and the bento meal, Misu tries to hide a smile as he also grabbed his food to eat.

"Seriously what made you do it?"

"Huh?"

"Skipping meals."

"Well…. I uhm I.." Shingyouji does not know where to start.

Misu stand up getting impatient of Shingyouji not answering his question but as he turn and walk away Shingyouji stop him.

"I want to be someone that is good enough for you!."

"What?"Misu asked the young man.

"You see I realized I am not that sexy or that good looking like Sagara-senpai I am his complete opposite, I was afraid what if you realized that and leave me you I love you Arata-san I want to be that guy that you can be proud of but.. I…" Shingyouji started to have tears in his face as he tells this to the older man.

"So your worry about those things? You really are stupid aren't you?" Misu smirk by hearing the young man's statement

"Eh?" Shingyouji looks confused seeing Misu smile.

"Look, I know you are also offended when I called you fat which triggers you more, but tell me who did I choose in the end, you are really dumb if you can't even answer that question." Said Misu.

"M-me?" Shingyouji answered.

"If there is one thing I want you to have is to believe in yourself just for a little. It's annoying especially I would just hear your worries whenever Hayama would just tell it to me.

"Are you mad?"

"I am not mad, i was just upset to the fact that you always tell me things then in the end you'll be the one to neglect yourself" Misu said as he goes closer to the young man.

Shingyouji smiled and embraced him, he realized that Misu had accepted him the way he is so no matter what people say the one he should listen is Misu and this made him to realize that he should boost his confidence.

"Oh by the way, what happened to the tournament?"

"Don't worry your team won, they are all worried for you so on the next match promise me that you will give your best because I will be watching you gain.

"H-hai! Arata-san Sukidesu!."

"Silly guy." Misu caressed his face and place a peck in his lips.

"But you know what? For you to be able to carry me hwen i collapse at least that fulfill one of my dream." Shingyouji happily told him.

Misu smirked upon the young man's statement and was relieve seeing him eating the food. Looks like they shouldn't have any major problem anymore. He just can't help staring at Shingyouji he really don't know what to do with this guy. He is just thankful that this silly young man belonged to him.

* * *

So I don;t know I am so sorry for some errors here. I actually want to go back to full writing though I need to finish my thesis first but since its weekend I do want to do something. Then starting Monday back to reality of being a graduating student so wish me luck guys! I do want to graduate and my next goal being a lawyer ^^. I just hope I no longer go in and out of hospital next month thought the good news is I don;t take sick leaves either at work or school. Because I hate getting admitted at the hospital so I normally just get medications then and I no longer want to be addicted to painkillers as well. Anyways I hope you at least enjoy its just light not much romance or those intimate moments maybe once I go back again I will make it up to you guys ^^.


End file.
